


The Poem

by isaymeow, MikazukiMunechika305



Series: Hakuouki ~ One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaymeow/pseuds/isaymeow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuouki SSL<br/>-> Okita plays a prank on Chizuru leading to her facing the last person she wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poem

**“Why did you do it? Tell me!”**

Souji looked up when Chizuru’s voice echoed accross the roof. She sounded worried, almost hurt, and he quickly put on an innocent, teasing smile.  **“Why did I do what? You have to be more specific, Chizuru-chan~”**

Chizuru’s tiny hands turned to fists,  **“You know exactly what you’ve done Okita-san!”** She was so angry, so hurt that he went so far. He may have thought it was a joke, but to her it was just plain mean.  **“I thought you were my friend, how could you do something so terrible,”** she cried while turning away from him, “ **Harada-sensei tried to stop Hijikata-sensei from seeing it…but he still did.”** Tears streamed down her face,  **“I can’t believe you took that poem from my notebook…Now Hijikata-sensei…he’ll…”**  Chizuru wiped her eyes on her school uniform sleeve as she turned back around,  **“So why, tell me why you did this to me.”**

 

Souji raised an eyebrow, **“I did it because I wanted to have fun. I thought you knew me well by now.”**  He pouted playfully. **“What do you think he’ll do? It’s just some poem, It's not like he is going to kick you out of the school.”**

**“Did you ever stop to think about how it would affect me? Did you even read it? Hijikata-san is smart and he’ll figure out it’s about him.”** Chizuru’s tears fell even heavier now, she didn’t want anyone to know about her crush – especially her teacher Hijikata. Now she’d never be able to look at him the same again. It would be awkward since she was a student and he was a teacher.  **“This wasn’t fun, you really hurt me this time,”** she cried, **“You’re so mean Okita-san, I _hate_ you.” ** Chizuru turned on her heels and ran off. She couldn’t look at him right now, she couldn’t look at anyone. She was so hurt and embarrassed; her emotions running out of control as she left the school grounds in the middle of the day. 

Souji watched her run away, raising one eyebrow. He didn’t go after her because there was no way she was going to listen to or even look at him.  **“Sometimes I just don’t get it… if she doesn’t want anyone to read it, why does she write such a personal poem about him into her notebook in the first place?”**

* * *

All Chizuru wanted to do right now was to go cry into her pillow like a normal teenager, but fate had a different plan. Just as she turned the corner at the end of the school driveway she ran right into someone, or rather a group of people.  **“Aww, did your boyfriend break up with you little girl,”** said the high-school aged boy in front of her as he blew smoke into her face,  **“We can make you feel better.”**

She stepped back and bowed her head slightly, apologizing quietly before moving to walk around them. However a hand suddenly moved to grab her, pulling her back.  **“Where are you going? I told you, we’ll make you feel better,”** said the boy again. 

**“Please let go, I just want to be alone!”** she cried while struggling to release his grip on her arm.

**“You were alone, that’s precisely why we aren’t going to let you go.”**

Chizuru let out a small scream before she was silenced by a hand over her mouth, and her schoolbag fell to the ground.

Hijikata was walking to his car to retrieve some papers when he heard a small scream.  **“…Yukimura?”** he mumbled, recognizing the voice and hurrying to find her just beyond the school gate. His eyebrows furrowed, distorting his face to an angry grimace when he found some high school students holding her tightly.  **“Let Yukimura go,”** he ordered them as his demonic aura appeared.

That voice, she knew it well, it was Hijikata. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she looked at him with tear filled eyes before looking away. Of all people, it had to be him. 

The boy holding Chizuru let out a laugh,  **“What are you the boyfriend that made her cry? If so then we should beat him up huh?”** She struggled and let out muffled noises as the group of boys cracked their knuckles and approached Hijikata. 

**"No. I’m her teacher,”** Hijikata snorted tossing his bag to the ground. **“I'm going to tell you one more time, let Yukimura go; I'd prefer not to fight you but I will.”**

**“Hmmmm, well I don't want to let a cute little girl go...so get 'em boys,”** he said as he threw Chizuru to the ground hard. Her knees scrapped the pavement and started to bleed through her socks. She started to cry harder from the pain as she felt him yank her back up to her feet by her ponytail. A gasp escaped her mouth before she said,  **“Yamatta!”**

Hijikata grew even more angry then before as he watched how Chizuru was being treated. His blood was boiling, and a familiar feeling of wanting to protect her spread throughout his mind and heart.

The other students made their move and ganged up on Hijikata all at once, and Chizuru was forced to watch with fresh tears in her eyes,  **“Hijikata-sensei…be careful.”**

**“Be careful? Aww how sweet,”** the boy holding her mocked while pulling her into a headlock so she couldn't run.

The students were almost as tall as Hijikata and there were five of them, but he was used to that. Unlike him, they hadn’t gone through extensive kendo training. Even without a sword he could easily overpower them with his own strength. Sadly he had to restrain himself since he wanted to retain his job as a teacher, but he managed to beat them up well enough without causing them more injuries than a few bruises.  

Now all that was left was the last boy holding Chizuru. He quickly dashed forward catching his opponent off guard and grabbed ahold of his wrist, twisting it until he released his grip on her body. He then pushed the boy aside to the ground, pulling Chizuru into his own arms. “ **Are you okay, Yukimura? I doubt you feel like going back to school after this, so just this once I'll drive you home…”**

Her heart raced faster as he moved in and freed her from the boy’s grasp, and her head bounced off his broad chest.  He felt so warm, so strong..it was as if he wasn’t going to let her go. Her heart thumped in her chest and her cheeks flushed. “ _He’s your teacher, of course he’d protect you,_ ” she tried to tell herself, “ _stop thinking about him that way_.”

**“I…I think so…just my knees hurt,”** she said quietly composing herself. He offered to take her home and she nodded quietly in acceptance.  **“Arigatou Hijikata-sensei.”** Chizuru walked silently as she followed Hijikata’s lead. 

While he was driving, Hijikata asked, **“What were you doing out there anyways? You’re supposed to be on the school grounds during your break, and you still have lessons today, don’t you?”**

Her eyes filled with tears again as she held back saying what she wanted to; that she was embarrassed Okita had stolen her poem and left it in the teachers lounge for Hijikata to find. How the poem was about him and how hard she was falling for her teacher. How could she explain this? It was so wrong, but she couldn’t change the way her heart felt. She clenched her hands.  **“Well we were just going to the library to study for spring exams,”** she said quietly,  **“…and I…I just needed to be alone.”** Chizuru quickly changed the subject,  **“I’m sorry Hijikata-sensei, I know it’s against the rules…I shouldn’t have done that. It was stupid and irresponsible of me. I just…I…I was so upset and wasn’t thinking.”** Her eyelids closed tightly,  **“I’m sorry Hijikata-sensei.”**

Hijikata raised one eyebrow slightly, but didn’t say anything more. **“I'll make an exception just this once because of what happened, however if it ever happens again you’ll be punished just like everyone else would be.”**

**“I…I understand Hijikata-sensei, Arigatou,”** she said as her eyes remained closed. 

**“Ah, right,”** Hijikata said, remembering something as he stopped the car in front of Chizuru’s flat. **“There was this notebook on my desk in the teachers’ lounge… it has your name on it, and I thought I’d return it to you.”**  

She took the notebook from his hands, her face turning flush with embarrassment. **“I, uh, don’t know how it got, I mean,”** Chizuru stuttered nervously,  **“…Arigatou Hijikata-sensei.”** She quickly shoved it into her school bag and stared down at it. “ **…and thank you for bringing me home, I should go inside,”** she said while releasing her seatbelt,  **“I have lots of studying to do for the exams.”**

**"Alright, I'll see you back at school tomorrow,"** Hijikata nodded. **“That poem, by the way was well written–I liked it.”**

Chizuru nodded and was about to leave the car when she heard his say those last few words. _I liked it_. Her face turned flush again, but not from embarrassment. He liked it. Her poem about the stoic cherry tree and the small, fragile single flower that watched it from a distance. How it longed to be closer to the tree but there was no way it's wish could come true.  **“Thank you Hijikata-san,”** she said forgetting to address him correctly as her teacher,  **“that really makes me feel better.”** She shyly stepped out of the car and walked up to her front door, wondering if the flower and the cherry tree will ever get to be side-by-side…or if she’ll have to continue to watch him from afar.

Hijikata felt the corners of his mouth lift to a tiny smile as he watched her walk away. Her poem was truly unique and struck a chord with him; but he knew he was never supposed to see it. He had heard what Chizuru and Souji had spoken about on the roof. A heavy sigh left his lips as he returned back towards campus. **"I'm sorry Chizuru, but the flower and the Cherry Tree aren't meant to be together,"** he said aloud, **"Even though it's my wish as well."**


End file.
